Kyuhyun's special attack, BIG VICTORY!
by be your imagination
Summary: ga pandai buat summary, baca aja ne pair: YEKYU
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo~  
aku author baru, mohon bantuannya ne…^^

Ini sebenarnya bukan fanfic buatan saya, ini fanfic saya ambil dari cerita komik dengan judul yang sama yang dikarang oleh WAO AKIRA. Itu adalah komik yang paling saya suka, karena ceritanya lucu.

**Cast: Yesung a.k.a Kim Jong Woon, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin**

**Pair: YeKyu Slight!WonKyu  
Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Warning: YAOI, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tak sesuai EYD**

**DLDR**

**Enjoy read ^^**

Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung: Namja tampan dan *yankee nomor satu disekolah, meskipun kenyataannya sifatnya polos! Namjachingu nya Kyuhyun

Cho Kyuhyun: Namja manis yang sangat menyukai Sergeant Cross. penampilan yankee nya sangat keren, tapi sebenarnya penakut! Namjachingu nya Yesung

Choi Siwon: salah satu anggota Sergeant Cross, namja tampan yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kyuhyun, rela pindah sekolah kedesa terpencil agar bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Kim Kibum: salah satu anggota Sergeant Cross, namja dingin dan tanpa ekspresi tapi sangat tampan, kebiasaannya bengong. Diam-diam menyukai Kyuhyun.

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk: salah satu anggota Sergeant Cross, namja tampan yang ceria, sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau kuno (read: zaman doeloe).

Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin: dua pengikut Yesung yang setia, karena setianya sampai melupakan kencan dengan pacar mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari dana untuk sekolahnya supaya tidak ditutup, bertemu dengan seorang penyanyi terkenal. Penyanyi ini mau menolong Kyuhyun mencarikan dana dengan melakukan konser di tempat tinggal Kyuhyun, dengan syarat Kyuhyun mau menjadi pacarnya…  
sementara Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mempunyai pacar, **YESUNG!**

**TBC/DELETE**

Yankee: preman

Sergeant Cross: kelompok idola yang sangat popular.

_REVIEW, PLEASE ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Aku datang bawa lanjutan ff ini ^^

Ada yang masih ingat dengan ff ini? #readers: ga~#me: *pundung

**Cast: Yesung a.k.a Kim Jong Woon, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin**

**Pair: YeKyu Slight!WonKyu**

**Rated: T  
Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Warning: YAOI, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, tak sesuai EYD**

**DLDR**

**Enjoy read ^^**

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah. Di sebuah sekolah yang berada di desa terpencil (hanya ada satu sekolah di desa itu), terlihat siswa-siswi berkumpul dengan ocehan(?) yang tak jelas.

"Kemarin nonton music bank, nggak?" Tanya namja manis a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun dengan seragam paling mencolok dari siswa-siswi lain, karena dikiri lengan bajunya terdapat tulisan 'bidadari brutal'.

"Aku suka Eunhyuk " kali ini namja mirip ikan#ditabok hyuk! Donghae yang bicara#me: padahal anak buah yankee tapi kenapa bias semanis itu ckckckc#Hae: suka-suka aku dong

"Kibum lebih kereeeeennn" ucap Ryeowook namja manis teman Kyuhyun

"Aku lebih keren daripada idola itu" ujar namja errr…bias dibilang manis tapi lebih banyak tampannya Sungmin

"Lagi-lagi tentang Sergeant Cross? Kamu suka sekali ya?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah pemeran utama kita yang sangat tampan dengan tulisan dikiri lengan bajunya 'yankee' a.k.a suami author#digampar clouds maksudnya Kim Jong Woon yang sering dipanggil Yesung.

"kata nya mereka kelas 2 sma sama seperti kita, bos Yesung" jawab Sungmin

"Kyuhyun-ah suka Siwon kan? Yesung apa nggak cemburu?" Tanya Ryoewook

"tenang saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk poster Siwon

"_pengumuman! Karena ada pemberitahuan penting dari kepala desa, seluruh siswa harap berkumpul di gedung olahraga!"_

_._

_._

_._

"EH? SERIUS NIH?! Sekolah ini akan ditutup?" Koor siswa-siswi SM High School.

"Di daerah ini penduduknya semakin menipis, makanya kita jadi tidak bisa mengelola sekolah ini, karena kekurangan dana sekolah ini akan digabung dengan sekolah di kota" Jelas kepala desa dengan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dengan menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Mw… mwo?!" teriak Kyuhyun, "tapi, semuanya akan dipindahkan ke sekolah yang sama kan…"

"Itu berarti jaraknya akan jauh sekali dari rumahku!" jelas Yesung

"kalau jadi jauh sekali, aku tidak mau sekolah! Aku berhenti saja dan meneruskan usaha keluarga ku!" putus Yesung denga seenaknya.

"Tidak mungkin, sungie hyung kenapa…"

"soalnya, aku harus bangun jam berapa lagi nanti?" Tanya Yesung dengan innocent

'jadi, aku tidak bisa selalu bersama sungie hyung lagi!' Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Kepala desa tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

"Hhmmm…. Jika dalam festival desa kali ini kita mengumpulkan dana…"

"Memangnya ada yang mau datang ke festival payah begitu?" Tanya Yesung meremehkan.

Demi game-gamenya Kyuhyun, Yesung itu bodoh atau innocent. Ck!

"Hwaaaaaaaaa….. Aku tidak mau jadi begitu! Kalau sampai Aku dipisahkan dari Yesung hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menangis

"Kyunie…" panggil Yesung lembut selembut kapas#plak!

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaa….." tangis Kyuhyun semakin kencang(?)

"Lihat, Yesung-shi bikin namjachingunya menangis!"

"Wah… tega banget"

Bisik-bisik(?) para siswa SM High School

"Jangan nangis, Kyunie… lihat ini!" ucap Yesung sambil mencubit kedua pipinya sambil #me: seperti menenangkan anak bayi.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa…."

Psst…psst…psst..

Semakin banyak siswa yang berbisik-bisik

"Kyu, eomma ku membuat cake di rumah! Kamu mau mencicipinya? " ujar Yesung dengan sebuah lampu bohlam(?) yang menyala redup-redup di atas kepalanya

"Eh, cake?"

"Ne.."  
"Kedengarannya enak!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar(?)

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan untuk membereskan kamarku. Nanti Kyu datang, ne!"

"Ne!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senang.

'Bisa mengendalikan perasaan Yesung, Kyuhyun-ah memang patut ditakuti' ujar Donghae dan Sungmin dalam hati serempak(?)

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Baru kali ini aku ke rumah Yesung hyung. Rumah seperti apa, ya?

Ah… baru terasa kalau kami pacaran! Aku ingin mesra-mesraan dengan Yesung hyung!

_Dalam khayalan Kyuhyun_

_Yesung sedang memeluk Kyuhyun dengan mesra._

"_Kyunie.." ucap Yesung dengan lembut_

"Hihihihihihi…"

Kyuhyun POV End

Author POV

Dalam perjalan ke rumah Yesung, Kyuhyun terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri #me: hi~ Kyuhyun oppa gila #Kyu: yak…siapa yang kau bilang gila!*ngasah golok #me: hwaaa…kabur~ (abaikan)

.

.

.

.

"Be…besar sekali! Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Kyuhyun di depan rumah Yesung. Terlihat rumah Yesung dengan arsitektur rumah kerajaan Jepang.

"Ternyata Yesung hyung orang kaya"

"Permisi!" ucap Kyuhyun "Ng?...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun

"Ka..kaget aku! Kok di tempat begini ada *pakaian perang?" ucap Kyuhyun tergagap

'Apa ini hobinya Yesung hyung?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Keren! Baru kali ini aku melihatnya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk seorang yang memakai baju perang itu

"besar sekali!"

Toet! Toet! Toet! (bunyi terompet)

"ADA MUSUH DATANG YANG MENYERANG KITA!" teriak orang yang memakai baju perang yang ternyata adalah appa Yesung

"Lho?!" kaget Kyuhyun

"HADAPI KAMI SEMUA!" teriak haraboji Yesung

"GUK..GUK…" kali ini yang bersuara adalah anjing peliharaan Yesung

Toet..toet…

"SERANG DIA!"

Tap…tap…tap…

"Tung… tunggu sebentar!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlari

.

.

.

.

Ciiiiittt!

"Wah… rumah ini megah sekali" ujar seorang namja tampan salah satu anggota grup idol Sergeant Cross, Choi Siwon di depan rumah Yesung.

"Kita adakan promonya di sinisaja, ya?" Tanya Siwon

"Gaya khas Jepang, yo!" ucap namja tampan salah satu anggota grup idol Sergeant Cross, Lee Hyukjae atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Eunhyuk

"Tunggu, Siwon-shi jangan seenaknya…"

"Ayo, kita lihat!" potong Siwon

Brak!

Bruk!

"EH! NAMJA ITU DIKEJAR-KEJAR!" Teriak Siwon

Toet!

Toet!

"RASAKAN INI1"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'Kenapa sih rumah ini?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati

"AKU MENCARI YESUNG HYUNG, YESUNG HYUNG…" teriak Kyuhyun

"Kelihatannya namja itu dalam bahaya!" ujar Siwon panik

"Iya, gawat!" ujar Eunhyuk ikutan(?) panic.

Sedangkan Kibum, namja tampan salah satu anggota grup idol Sergeant Cross hanya bengong.

'Hah?! Jalan buntu! Bagaimana ini?' bingung Kyuhyun

"Waaaa…" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kesandung batu

"Kyaaaaa!"

"AWAS…" teriak Siwon

"KITA HABISI MUSUH INI!" Teriak haraboji Yesung

Duk…

Kyuhyun menubruk pohon kastanye (seperti pohon durian tetapi buahnya lebih kecil dari durian), dan melemparkan biji kastanye yang berduri karena guncangan yang diterima oleh pohon kastanye kepada appa, haraboji, dan anjing peliharaan Yesung serta para pasukannya.

Tak..tak…tak….

"WAAAAAAA…"

"UWOOOOO!" teriak haraboji Yesung sampai mencopotkan gigi palsunya.

"Aduh!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya.

Sementara itu seluruh anggota Sergeant Cross terkejut dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Kyunie, datang juga akhirnya. Aku khawatir karena kamu lama sekali! Lho, kenapa kastanye ini?" Tanya Yesung

"Gwen… gwenchana!" jawab Kyuhyun

"Tadi terjadi sesuatu, ya? Keluargaku itu kalau lihat yankee lain, langsung menyerangnya tanpa pandang bulu" jelas Yesung

"KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI PERTAMA!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Yesung

"Jadi… yankee zaman sekarang bisa dikalahkan seperti ini, ya?" Tanya manager Sergeant Cross

"Gigi palsunya lompat, tuh!" teriak Eunhyuk "Ng? Siwon-ah?"

"Benar-benar ajaib! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan namja yang bisa merebut hatiku!" ujar Siwon dengan background love.

"Siwon-ah?"

.

.

.

.

"Wah… jadi ini kamar Yesung hyung! Luas sekali!" teriak Kyuhyun senang

"Tadi aku membersihkannya lumayan lama, loh!" ujar Yesung bangga

'Ini kamar namjachingu ku! Kyaaaa!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Lezat!" ujar Kyuhyun setelah mencicipi cake buatan eomma Yesung

"Iya, kan!" ujar Yesung bangga

"Selain itu, appa Yesung hyung unik juga!"

"Betul, tuh! Dia keren kan!" ujar Yesung bangga "Di masa depan nanti, aku ingin menjadi appa!" ucap Yesung dengan mata berbinar-binar

"HA! Ja… jangan deh!" teriak Kyuhyun

'Yesung hyung, polos sekali' iner Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun POV

Kenapa suasananya jadi canggung begini

"Tv-nya kunyalakan, ya?" Tanya Yesung hyung membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ah, iya!" jawab ku gugup

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar kayak begini?

Soalnya, baru kali ini aku masuk kamar Yesung hyung!

Deg

Deg

Aku gugup sekali!

Ah! Aku ingin dimanja olehnya! Gimana nih? Memangnya boleh begini? Ini kan bukan di sekolah, jadi nggak apa-apa!

Deg

Deg

Aku mulai mendekatkan kepalaku ke pundak Yesung hyung. Kyaaaaaa! Akhirnya sampai.

Deg

Set. Lho? Eh!

Deg

Deg

Jangan-jangan Yesung hyung mau mencimku?! Padahal aku hanya ingin dibelai saja…

"Oh… papiiii!"

Set

"Oh… papiiii!"

"Hmph! Hah… hahhahahahahahahaha!"

"HA!"

"OH… PAPIIIII! Hahahahahahahaha" tiru Yesung hyung sambil tertawa

'Aku kalah sama bunyi Oh papi!' ujarku dalam hati

Sudahlah, Yesung hyung memang benar-benar nggak mengerti perasaanku! Padahal aku ingin dia memperlakukanku selayaknya namjachingunya!

Kyuhyun POV End

.

.

.

.

"Nantinya aku harus bangun jam 5 pagi untuk sekolah!" keluh salah satu siswa SM High School

"Aku juga nggak yakin bisa pulang pergi begitu!" ujar temannya

"Hahahahahah! Betul tuh!" ujar Yesung menyambut pembicaraan siswa-siswa itu

'Yesung hyung, benar-benar mau berhenti sekolah? Kok dia bisa sesantai ini sih? Percuma aku merasa sedih karena hal itu! Kami kan bisa ketemu selain di sekolah! Meski di sekolah aku bisa terus bersama Yesung hyung… aku nggak mau sama sekali berpisah! Aku harus bisa mengumpulkan dana di festival desa!' ujar Kyuhyun dengan tekad yang kuat

"Ah, bintang tamunya sudah ditetapkan!" ujar Kyuhyun

'Siapa dia? Mana mungkin sukses kalau orangnya nggak dikenal begini! Harus popularitasnya besar…'

"KYAAAAAAAAA! YANG BENAR?!"

"DI DEPAN SEKOLAH ADA SERGEANT CROSS?"

"YAKIN NGGAK CUMA MIRIP AJA?" teriak siswa-siswi SM High School

'apa?! Benar nih?!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Yesung hyung tolong sebentar" ujar Kyuhyun sambil meduduki pundak Yesung

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Seketika Siwon menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun

'nggak mungki?! Kok mereka ada di sini?!'

"KYAAAAA! SERGEANT CROSS!" Teriak Kyuhyun

'Kalau Sergeant Cross…. Kalau Sergeant Cross tampil, pasti banyak tamu yang akan datang dari berbagai penjuru!' pikir Kyuhyun

"Kyunie!"

'pasti bisa, jika itu mereka!'

"Ng… permisi! Maukah kalian mengadakan konser live di festival desa kami kali ini?"ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk

"Aku mohon! Jika pada festival ini kami tidak bisa mengumpulkan dana, maka sekolah kami akan ditutup! Aku mohon dengan sangat!" mohon Kyuhyun tetap sambil membungkuk

"Kyu…" ujar Yesung sambil memegang pundak Kyuhyun

"Aku mau!" kata Siwon

"Eh?!" ujar Kyuhyun terkejut

"Tapi sebagai gantinya…. Kamu mau mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi namjachinguku?" ucap Siwon sambil mengecup tangan Kyuhyun

"EH?!" Ujar Kyuhyun terkejut.

**TBC/END**

Mian lama update nya lama#bow. Aku baru bisa update paling cepat seminggu sekali, dikarenakan aku setiap hari les belum lagi PR yang menumpuk dan sebentar lagi mau ujian semester.

**Kyundaclouds : **Ini udah dilanjut^^

**Shin SiHyun** : annyeong

Mian, kalo bikin ribet, disini pacarnya Kyuhyun adalah Yesung oppa, ni udah di lanjutin ^^

**Chomhia** : ini udah dilanjut^^

**Guest** : ini udah dilanjut^^

**Ratnasparkyu **: ini udah dilanjut^^

**Xoxoxo** : Ini udah dilanjut! Semoga nggak mengecewakan^^

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena update nya lama dan nggak sesuai harapan#bow bareng YEKYU. Jika masih ada yang berminat mohon review nya, ne^^.

_REVIEW, PLEASE ^^_


End file.
